


Buying Time

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Last Dates, Last Hurrah, Pre-Femslash, Protective Crow, Slight Canon Divergence, Tsundere Crow, delaying the inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren blew her last chance to prove herself to Galaxia, and if Crow can't figure out a way to save her, she's going to give her the time of her life before the inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



"I thought we had to report back to Galaxia! What's going on?" a confused Aluminum Siren asked as Crow appeared aboard the plane and teleported them both down to the city.

_She's going to kill you. This was your last chance and you blew it, and if you go back there without a true Star Seed she's going to kill you._ But for once, Lead Crow couldn't bring herself to be brutally honest with the girl. _She'll be dead by tomorrow._

"I thought you could use a little time to unwind after getting your butt kicked by Sailor Moon again," she said. "I'm taking you out to dinner and the arcade and maybe a movie, and we're going to have the time of our lives."

"Oh, wow! You sure are being nice to me, Miss Crow! Er, I mean, Miss Karasuma." Siren giggled. "I thought you'd be furious with me for messing up," she said, and Crow felt a slight pang of guilt. _I only get mad because I care and want you to do your best,_ she thought. _Maybe I should just tell her that...damn my stubborn pride._

"Well...don't get used to it," she muttered. "Tomorrow you're going to have to work extra hard to make up for today." _Except you'll be dead tomorrow. Ugh, instead of being so silly about my feelings I should be figuring out a way to convince Madame Galaxia to give Siren another chance. Or at least buy her some time to try again before we have to go back._

"Of course, Miss Crow!" Siren beamed. "Today was a fluke, but tomorrow I'll have that true Star Seed." She paused a moment, as if she wanted to say something else but wasn't sure. "She'll be so happy with me!"

Such optimism and innocence, Crow thought sadly as she watched Siren duck into an alley and change back into her work clothes. She tried so hard, it wasn't her fault those Sailor Guardians kept messing everything up. Or that those useless people's Star Seeds were, well, useless.

_I have to convince Galaxia to give her another chance. I can't let her die._

When Siren was once again in the guise of Reiko Aya, Crow adjusted her Karasuma hat and took her companion's hand. Siren made a small surprised noise, but didn't object as they headed down the street to one of her favorite restaurants.

"Miss Karasuma?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I know we're supposed to be rivals, but you're really important to me and I love being able to spend time with you," Siren said. Crow felt her cheeks grow slightly warm as she moved closer, lacing her fingers through the other woman's.

"...me too, Reiko," she said, the words feeling like a weight lifted from her chest.

No matter what happened, at least she would have tonight to remember always.


End file.
